Class D
by madhead1409
Summary: Max Caulfield has been waiting two months to meet his boyfriend properly and decides to meet him until things don't go as planned, with his parents not accepting his sexuality there are more problems being piled on top of that...


This is like 'Life Is Strange' but Max is a boy and he is gay and he doen't realise that he has time reversal powers until late in the story. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter One

Is it just me or does every school have that class like mine that has weird shit happening to the people in that class? Hi, I'm Max, I'm 17, I have short, dark, brown hair and bright blue eyes, as blue as the sky. In my school there are 10 classes, A through J, I'm in D and I need to get out of this school and fast. I was just in my boring maths class until eventually I fell asleep... This is where it all began.

I'm in maths and I'm on the verge of falling asleep the first five minutes in the lesson... wait never mind, goodnight, and with that I'm out as a light.

An hour passes.

RING!

RING!

RING!

The school bell goes and I jump out of my skin. Is it the end of the lesson? Why didn't anybody wake me up? Oh well it's home time so I'm going. I pick up my bag and my rainbow coloured pencil case because why not? I walk out of the building and turn left and start walking out of school. Finally 2 hours til I get to see my boyfriend! I'm so fucking excited (Yes I'm gay by the way) and as soon as I get home I'm getting food to eat, washing my hair and body and looking perfect to see him. (You will get to know his name just read on and you'll find out.) I get my keys out of my bag and unlock my car door. I put my bags on the front seat and start my car up and start driving home.

I get to my driveway and I see that my parent's car isn't there so I get my house key out of my bag after taking it out of my car. I then unlock the door and walk in and go upstairs to get ready. 1 hour after getting home it's already 2:00 and I have until 2:30 to get myself ready. 2:15 and I hear the door open and hear my mum and dad arguing (again) this is the tenth time this has happened this week. I walk out of the bathroom and get my phone and text Stefan (my boyfriend) -Hey babe, I can't wait to see you it's been ages since we saw each other. Ugh- I finish smiling to myself after sending the text and put it down on to my bed and pick it back up in case I get a text from him and go back into the bathroom and put it on the side of the sink and after drying my hair off I get a text from Stefan. I start smiling again and jump up and down and heard my mum shout up

"Max? You okay up there?"

"Yes mum don't try getting into my life cause if you and dad are just going to argue every fucking day then you can move out unless you sort your arguments out!" I shout back.

What the fuck has come over me today, I'm meeting Stefan in 10 minutes and I'm shouting at my mum? Anyway I look at my phone screen and it says on it -Hey babe, I know right you need to hurry up and get here before I start getting upset that it's taking longer for you to get here. I need to catch up with you today about everything. xxx- I open my phone and start texting back -I'll be as quick as I can see you in 10 and I promise I'll tell you everything. xxxx- (Just to be cheeky) Right, focus and dry yourself. I grab the towel from around my waist and dry my hair. I walk back into my bedroom and open my drawer and grab some clothes that I loved so much. On the top half I had a vest that had a rainbow heart on it and said -Max ❤️ Stefan- Stefan got it for me for my 17th birthday last month. My parents didn't get me anything, to be honest I don't think my parents like me anymore. Ever since I came out to them they started arguing and not treating me like their son. They need to realise that it's not easy being gay, I mean, before I came out I was literally crying myself to sleep every other day, on the day of coming out I was shaking and then yeah it's as if I'm invisible to them. Anyway I start getting my clothes out and just realised that I shouldn't wear my vest as I have scars on my arm from cutting beacuse of my parents and decide to wear a long sleeve shirt that's just all black and put the vest in my bag ready to change when I get to Stefan's. I get black jeans out of my bottom drawer and put them on. As I turn around my phone screen is on and it's a text from Stefan -Hey, you alright, I'm getting worried as you're not here already xxx- Unlock my screen and start typing -Yeah sorry, I'm just walking downstairs now, I just screamed at my mum saying how shitof a mum she is and you keep messaging me so wait until I'm there okay babe xxx-

I go into the cupboard under the bottom stairs and get my shoes out, put them on, walk back upstairs as I forgot my headphones and as I get to the top of the stairs I trip and fall down the stairs and I go unconscious as I come to, I'm back in my maths class. What the fuck, why am I here? I follow my footsteps back to the car and as I'm walking to the car I text Stefan -Hey babe, is it

okay if I come to yours right now because I don't want to go home xxx- After I send the text I scroll up and see that the messages I sent to Stefan aren't there anymore and that it's 1:30 and not 2:15. I unlock my car door and get in and put my bag in the same spot as 'earlier' and open my phone to text Stefan back after he wrote -Hey, yeah sure it is I just wanna see you as soon as. And if you want to you can talk to me ok xxx- -Thanks baby, I knew I could trust you xxxxx- I start my car up and drive to Stefan's and I see a man in all black walking towards Stefan's door and walk straight through the door with a knife in his sleeve (Yes, I know what a knife looks like in a sleeve, I worked with the police for a month or two and we went over the same thing over and over again and I remembered what a knife in a sleeve looks like as that was what we were doing while I was working with them.) I have to warn Stefan. I grab my phone from my bag and type -A MAN WALKED STRAIGHT THROUGH YOUR DOOR WITH A KNIFE IN HIS LEFT SLEEVE!- after half a minute I get a text from Stefan saying -What do you mean? Nobody's in?-

To be continuedo

Comment below what could've happened with the man, who do you think the man is, do you think Max will end up back in maths again, do you think Max's parent's will get over with Max being gay or not and what will happen with their relationship?


End file.
